


We All Look for Heaven

by Highwaytono



Series: Coping Mechanisms [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Analysis, He's doin his best though, Trigger warnings for self-worthlessness, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytono/pseuds/Highwaytono
Summary: If Kent is feeling really honest with himself he’ll say that he’s broken. Most of the time though, he just tries not to be too anxious.
Kent is trying. He’s always trying. There aren't a lot of other things he can do. After all he IS captain of a Stanley Cup winning NHL team. He makes bank and people love him, what more could you ask for?
He is Kent Parson after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever? The beautiful and amazing highwaytoyes just told me to write about anything, so i did what i know. This might be a little weird or out of character, but he's a character that i just, sorta, understand? So, here we are! I Hope you like it!
> 
> Title from Lana Del Rey's "This is What Makes Us Girls"

If Kent is feeling really honest with himself he’ll say that he’s broken. Most of the time though, he just tries not to be too anxious. 

Kent is trying. He’s always trying. There aren't a lot of other things he can do. After all he IS captain of a Stanley Cup winning NHL team. He makes bank and people love him, what more could you ask for?

He is Kent Parson after all.

\--------

Usually Kent starts his days with a run. He gets up, does some stretches, changes into a t-shirt and some shorts, and is out the door. He likes running on an empty stomach because he likes to feel that he’s earned the food. After a few lengthy talks with his nutritionists and a lot of research he’s found a few foods that are both good for his diet and good for the soul. So what if it means he has to do just a little bit more, he’s Kent Parson after all. 

He runs for a full playlist, something he made for himself to help pace himself. It’s mostly 90’s and early 00’s music, because nothing understands him more. There’s just something about the time, the exploration maybe? It was a time about just being, something he wishes he could do once again. Once back to his apartment he makes sure to lock his door. He doesn’t remember since when he has to make a note of every time he locks and deadbolts his door, but it’s just something he does now.

Kit is around his ankles and he makes sure she knows she’s loved before throwing his clothes in his laundry basket. He takes a quick shower and pulls on something he can wear to morning skate later. He makes sure Kit has enough food and starts on his own breakfast. Cooking is something that calms Kent. At first it was the following instructions, the whole idea of not having to make decisions made him happy. Now it’s more that it makes him feel more independent, he can do things himself. He is Kent Parson after all.

He eats on his couch and watches an episode or two of Steven Universe. He can’t deny how much he loves this show, refuses to even. Afterwards he does the dishes he had been putting off for a while. With all that done he grabs his keys, wallet, his bag and makes the trek out to his car. 

Driving in the morning isn’t bad at all. Kent honestly loves it. He puts the radio on and hums along to Lana Del Rey. 

At the rink he makes his rounds. He’s always considered himself a people person, he talked to everyone who would listen as a kid. And nothing is gonna stop him from getting to know everyone who works at the rink with him now. 

Practice goes well. Everyone clicks the way they should and Kent is happy. He loves days like this. Playing hockey feels less like a job and more like something he does because he loves it. He thinks that Crosby said something like that, probably. It sounds like something he would say.

The locker room is nice, cozy even. His boys are good and Kent is happy. The chirps that coincide with changing are simple and easy to jump into. 

But Kent still goes home to no one, an empty apartment other than Kit and some furniture he got to make it seem more like a home. This place is his home. He is Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, after all. Sometimes he wishes he was more. Sometimes he wishes he had someone to share the riches with. Sure, he has Kit and she makes him happy, but Kit can’t hug him when he’s at his worst and tell him that he’s loved and needed. So, he focuses on hockey. Hockey doesn’t allow him to have any feelings but determination.

\--------

Kent has to fight himself a lot. It has become pretty normal. He wakes up and just doesn’t. He has to count all the things he’s done, all of his accomplishments, just to get out of bed. When it doesn’t work he cries till he feels better and goes for a run. It’s an uphill battle. He got a therapist about a year ago and she helps. It feels better to just talk about things and know he won’t be judged for the stupid things he’s done. 

Even still, he’s trying. He tries his hardest and watches as the good things happen in his life. He wishes for the happiness for those around him and lives his life as happy as he can.

He is Kent Parson after all.


End file.
